An annual chore for a gardener is the gathering up of dead leaves in the autumn and early winter. Most gardeners resort to the use of a rake to gather the leaves into convenient piles which can then be transferred to a wheel barrow with the aid of a pair of boards held one in each hand.
This job is tedious and time consuming and necessitates fairly frequent changes of implement (i.e. from rake to boards and vice-versa) and is particularly difficult where the leaves have fallen in long grass.
An object of the present invention seeks to provide an implement for gathering from the ground objects lying thereon such as dead leaves or similar light garden debris, whereby raking and lifting of the gathered leaves can be achieved with one and the same implement.